Les guerriers d'Olydri
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Noob : Fred et Seb du Grenier contre Fanta et Bob, deuxième round. Mais sont-ils seuls ? Présences des auteurs du fandom.


**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Encore un nouvel OS, mais différent des autres, puisque cette fois-ci, cela touche l'univers de Noob, la web-série. **

**Pourquoi une telle histoire ? Je ne voulais pas écrire sur les personnages principaux. Mais un jour, début mars (donc il n'y a pas longtemps), je me suis posée la question sur le devenir des personnages joués par Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassat du Joueur du Grenier et Fanta et Bob, dans le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Comme beaucoup, j'adore regarder cet épisode juste pour revoir les deux passages où ils apparaissent. Et de là, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire la façon dont ils se rencontraient à nouveau, avec les conséquences que cela impliquaient. **

**Je vous conseille de (re)visionner la vidéo où a lieu cette bataille a lieu : ** watch?v=8CysIpEB-Xo** de 4min22 à 7min08 et de 8min38 à 8min48, vu que ce qui va suivre est la suite directe. Même si vous ne connaissez pas cette web-série, il suffit de savoir que c'est un jeu de mmorpg et avoir vu les deux extraits pour comprendre ce qui va suivre.**

**L'univers et les personnages apparaissant dans cette série appartiennent à Fabien Fournier, créateur de la série. Si cette histoire le gêne, je la supprimerai (même si au fond ça m'embêterai).**

**MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES POUR MA TOUTE DERNIÈRE FIC, _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_, vous avez failli me faire pleurer :')**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont accepté d'apparaître dans cette fic ! Qui ne m'appartiennent pas plus, d'ailleurs. Je vais faire pas mal de références à vos univers les filles, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai un peu inventé des trucs au sujet des pouvoirs et capacités des joueurs.**

**Bonne lecture. =D**

* * *

Deux hommes marchaient quelque part, sur Olydri.

\- C'est vraiment cool d'être quasiment les seuls sur cette map ! s'exclama joyeusement Bob.

\- En même temps, on est jeudi matin, en pleine période scolaire, lui rappela Fanta, juste au cas où. Du coup le jeu est plutôt désert.

\- Tant mieux ! Il y aura moins de noobs pour nous barrer la route jusqu'au boss du donjon !

\- Et également moins d'aide en cas de difficulté.

\- ...

Pour la première fois, Bob ne savait pas quoi répondre. Avant que son ami ne s'en rende compte, il chercha à faire diversion. Et son regard tomba sur un objet rond violet et blanc qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais cette légendaire balle du Phénix donne + 67 en force et +90 en charisme de feu !

\- Et on est tous au courant que tu en as bien besoin.

\- Oui, et elle est pour moi !

Bob se précipita sur la balle et s'en empara comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais prit d'un léger doute, il lança la balle à Fanta qui automatiquement la rattrapa. Avant de se faire percuter par une masse qui l'envoya un mètre plus loin.

\- Ah, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ordonner de nous rendre le ballon ! s'exclama Seb, le conseiller du chef des Vide Grenier.

\- TU ME REPRENDS MA BALLE JE TE PÈTE UN BRAS ! hurla Fred, le chef des Vide Grenier au pauvre Fanta, étalé par terre.

\- Tu viens de me casser trois côtes ! Encore cet angle mort ! se plaignit Fanta.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de changer ça ? lui rappela sadiquement Bob, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ça fait parti de mon personnage !

\- Bah il est nul ton personnage.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour te porter...

\- Même si je t'offre la perruque qui donne +10 en agilité ?

Ils furent interrompu par les éclats de rire des deux autres.

\- On dirait une discussion de gonzesses ! rit Seb.

\- QUAND ON EST NUL, ÇA SE RESSENT DANS LA DISCUSSION, répliqua Fred.

\- Nul ? répéta Bob. Vil manant, qui es-tu pour critiquer le grand Pyro-Barbare ?

\- Et son associé ! ajouta Fanta.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Moi et mon associé !

\- Ah ah ah, rigola Seb. Nous sommes ceux qui...

\- ...VOUS ONT FOUTU UNE ÉNORME RACLÉE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QU'ON S'EST VU !

\- Ce ne fut qu'un affreux concours de circonstances ! s'empressa de corriger Bob. Déjà, mon très cher _associé_ m'a abandonné en cours de route !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait eut une tempête à la Réunion et que ma connexion a foiré !

\- Mouais...

\- NE VOUS CHERCHEZ PAS D'EXCUSES LES PERDANTS !

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Bob s'empara de sa hache et afficha un air de profonde colère.

\- Votre "victoire" n'a été que pure chance et hasard. Mais en ce jour, la vérité va être rétablie et vengeance sera faite ! A moi les Pyro-Barbares !

Aussitôt, quatre silhouettes se matérialisèrent derrière lui : Ranne-Chan la magicienne des ténèbres, Rain Igami l'elémentaliste du feu, Ka-Al la Sadique la mercenaire tranchante et Déponia l'assassin aux armes modernes et mortelles. Toutes crièrent "Pyro ! Pyro !"

\- Ce ne sont que des filles ! rigola Seb. La grosse honte !

\- RAMENEZ VOUS LES DANSEUSES ! VIDE GRENIER !

Trois joueuses arrivèrent elles aussi : Ayumi Fubuki la cartomancienne redoutable, Éclat de Noisette l'invocatrice aux effets inattendus et Mitsuki81, l'archère-plus-douée-que-l'elfe-de-Naheulbeuk.

\- Attends, nous aussi on n'a que des filles ? Et moins en plus ?

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Ayumi trouva le courage de répondre à son chef.

\- On est jeudi matin après tout. La Mandragore de Nantes aurait dû venir aussi, mais elle est encore entrain d'écrire une fanfic.

\- PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA, ELLE EST VIRÉE DE NOTRE GUILDE !

\- Euh, avec le peu de membres qu'on a, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- TOUS NE SONT PAS ENCORE LA, SEB !

Effectivement, deux autres personnes se connectèrent. Sorina et Shun, chacune à côté de son compagnon respectif. Du coup, les Vide Grenier se retrouvaient en supériorité numérique.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est une bonne idée ça ! commenta Bob.

\- Ma femme travaille, elle n'est donc pas là, l'informa Fanta.

\- Peut-être que ma copine n'est pas encore partie ! Chééééééérie ! T'es encore là ?

\- Bob, tu as oublié d'enlever ton micro !

Mais son ami ne put l'entendre, trop concentré sur sa nouvelle tâche.

\- Hé Wilfried, tu n'aurais pas vu ta maîtresse ?... Je suis désolé, mais "miaou" n'est pas une réponse acceptable !

Le chef des Pyro-Barbares fut à nouveau parmi les siens, bredouille, ne se doutant pas que le camp adverse avait failli déjà perdre l'affrontement, tellement ils étaient morts de rire.

\- JE COMPRENDS POURQUOI ILS ONT PERDUS LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! C'EST QU'UNE EQUIPE DE BRAS CASSES !

\- Tu crois ça ? riposta Bob. Nous les Pyro-Babares, nous allons vous faire connaitre la douleur du feu qui se répand lentement mais horriblement sur votre corps ! (Bob sortit un briquet de sa poche) Avec mon briquet, je vais vous carboniser avec plaisir et lenteur !

\- Bob, lui indiqua son associé, tu sais très bien que ce briquet est juste là pour la décoration.

\- Ah, euh, ouais.

Bob était décontenancé alors que Fanta se fit un facepalm monumental. Ces petits détails furent remarqués dans le camp d'en face.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah !

\- AH AH AH AH AH !

Mais Bob n'était pas le chef des Pyro-Barbares pour rien. Mécontent, il décida que cet affront n'allait pas rester impuni. Il jeta le briquet sur Fred, qui perdit un point de vie. Et qui ne riait plus du tout. Alors que Seb était littéralement plié en deux de rire.

\- ON VA VOUS TUER ! ALLEZ-Y ! FAITES LEUR BEAUCOUP DE MAL !

\- C'est ça ! renchérit Seb, tout sourire. Faites comme il dit !

\- La douleur ? C'est vous qui allez avoir mal ! leur promit Ka-Al.

\- AH OUAIS ?

\- J'suis la Sadique ! Tu peux avoir peur ou t'inonder !

\- Vas-y, comment qu'elle se la pète ! s'exclama Eclat de Noisette. Je veux me la faire !

Déponia s'adressa à ses alliés.

\- Les gens, comme je sais d'avance qu'on va réussir en beauté, je vous étripe !

\- Quelle étrange façon de souhaiter bonne chance ! s'exclama Shun.

Déponia regarda ses adversaires.

\- Vous, les nuls, vous l'êtes tellement dans votre façon de vous battre que vous en êtes désespérant. Je vous fait un câlin.

\- OK ! dirent les hommes.

\- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! s'époumonèrent Sorina et Shun.

\- Déponia, un conseil, parle normalement quand on joue ensemble, lui recommanda Ranne-Chan.

\- Mais je parle normalement ! Je ne fais aucune faute de français, que je sache !

-... Laisse tomber.

**-** Moi aussi je vais te donner un conseil : je serai à ta place, je ne me la ramènerais pas ! contra-attaqua Déponia.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu as tué Bob par deux fois !

\- J'ai confondu notre chef avec l'ennemi qui était tout rouge ! Deux petites erreurs, mais Bob m'a pardonnée à chaque fois ! En même temps, quelle idée que de faire un boss Petit chaperon rouge. Pourquoi pas Blanche-Neige et les sept nains tant qu'on y est ?

\- T'as quoi contre Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ? riposta Mitsuki81, sa flèche pointée vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que l'on critique cette histoire ? ricana Rain Igami.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'écria Mitsuki81. Et puis excuse-moi, quand on est une élémentaliste, on doit faire sérieux ! Et porter un bonnet de panda, ça décrédibilise totalement !

\- POPOPOOOOOOOOO ! hurla Éclat de Noisette. Quel sens de la répartie, j'adore !

\- Très bien, sourit méchamment Rain Igami. Toi, tu vas comprendre qu'on ne rigole pas comme ça avec moi !

**-** Ayumi, dis quelque chose ! s'exclama Eclat de Noisette. Tu es la seule à n'avoir encore rien dit !

\- Camion !

\- Hein ?

\- Désolée, ça m'a échappée ! C'était imprévu ! Euh... (Ayumi paniqua un peu ) Vive Noël !

\- Laissez-la moi celle là ! ordonna Ranne-Chan. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ces deux derniers mots !

\- BON VOUS AVEZ FINI LA ? HISTOIRE QU'ON PUISSE ENFIN COMMENCER CE COMBAT ?

\- Tu auras beau le détester, dit Fanta à Bob, avoue qu'il envoie du lourd !

\- Plutôt mourir que d'avouer une telle infamie !

\- SI CE N'EST QUE ÇA, ON PEUT S'ARRANGER ! A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !

\- T'es chiant avec ta touche majuscule bloquée ! se plaignit Seb.

\- T'as de la chance, il n'est pas actuellement dans la même pièce que toi là ! commenta Sorina. Et tu ne vis pas non plus au quotidien avec lui. Car ce n'est pas qu'une question de touche majuscule, crois-moi !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?

\- Rien !

Fred n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car Bob se jeta sur lui, hache à la main. Fred n'avait pas un personnage qui pouvait bouger rapidement aussi encaissa-t-il l'attaque. Mais il était résistant et puis il profita que son adversaire soit proche de lui pour lui donner de gros coups de poings qui faisaient perdre à Bob beaucoup de vie. Heureusement pour lui, il évita des poings. Mais sa barre de vie chutait dangereusement. Mais Fanta, qui avait la capacité de pouvoir soigner à distance, envoyait des jets de magie régénératrice. Sinon le Pyro-Barbare n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Comme l'associé de ce dernier ne combattait pas et restait à distance, ne pouvant se défendre, Seb et Shun voulurent l'attaquer, en fonçant pour le percuter et lui faire perdre un max de point de vie pour le premier, en envoyant des potions empoisonnées pour la seconde. Mais alors qu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres de l'objectif visé, un puissant bouclier transparent aux reflets bleutés leur empêchèrent de de le toucher, surtout quand le bouclier fut entourer de flammes. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. Frustré, le couple voulu tenter une attaque combo pour tester la résistance du bouclier mais un poignard lancé par terre dans leur direction et atterrissant par terre à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds. L'arme en question émettait un petit _bip_ régulier et les deux Vide Grenier constatèrent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

Ils s'éloignèrent à temps avant l'explosion, mais Deponia n'en avait pas pour autant fini avec eux. Elle sortit une mitraillette de sa poche et visa Seb et Shun.

\- Vengeance ! cria-t-elle.

\- Attends ! tenta Seb. On peut discuter diplomatiquement non ?

\- Non ! Je vais vous tuer, vous démembrer et vous manger !

\- Quoi ?

Deponia tira et les tua en mode head shot. Avant d'aller en quête de d'autres personnes à combattre. Elle essayerait de faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Sorina, restée en arrière, utilisa des pierres de résurrection pour ses deux amis tombés au combat. Ce fut que quand elle revit d'abord Seb qu'elle soupira.

\- Je t'avais pourtant tué !

\- Et nous on va se venger, rit Shun en apparaissant à son tour.

Pendant ce temps Ka-Al, une hache bien tranchante dans la main, s'avança en direction d'Éclat de Noisette.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux me faire des choses, gamine ? Tant mieux ! J'ai une cave qui sert tout spécialement à cet usage !

Eclat utilisa son pouvoir.

\- J'invoque l'enfer sur Olydri pour qu'il me vienne en aide !

Deux chats se matérialisèrent devant elle.

\- Ooooohhhh ! De quoi trancher ! s'enthousiasma Ka-Al. Cool !

\- Attaquez ! ordonna Eclat aux deux félins.

Autant l'un des matous ignora superbement l'ordre donna et se contenta de faire sa toilette, l'autre se jeta sur la mercenaire, entammant un combat acharné où coups de griffes et coups de haches pleuvaient.

Un peu plus loin, Ranne s'avança vers Ayumi qui se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour s'attirer les foudres de la magicienne. Qui répondit à sa question muette.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes Noël ?

\- C'est une fête magique et extraordinaire !

Ranne se crispa et activa sa magie. Aussitôt, son ombre s'agrandit et atteignit celle d'Ayumi, la capturant et enveloppant la cartomancienne.

\- Tu vas haïr Noël ! Tu vas détester cette fête ! Tu préféreras jouer non-stop aux jeux vidéos pendant deux jours que que cette date fatidique passe plutôt que de la fêter ! Mouawahahah !

Ayumi réussit, à force de volonté et grâce à une carte qu'elle avait cachée à son ennemie, à briser l'ombre qui la maintenait prisonnière et lança deux cartes de chaque côté de Ranne. L'une représentait la lumière, tandis que l'autre était celle de l'obscurité. Un parfait mélange qui neutralisait la Pyro-Barbare. Qui sourit.

\- Tes cartes sont puissantes, mais tu dois garder un contrôle constant pour que ça marche, non ? Alors que moi...

Une petite partie d'ombre (tout ce que Ranne pouvait faire à cause des cartes) se détacha pour embêter Ayumi.

\- Ne sous-estime pas sa taille, elle a tué un autre joueur il n'u a pas longtemps. Il s'appelait comme déjà ? Ah oui ! Martin...

Et Ayumi, tout en gardant le contrôle, devait anéantir l'ombre.

Toujours, dans ce jolie capharnaüm, Mitsuki81 arc et flèche en main, étant restée en arrière, cherchait à viser Rain Igami, qui lui en voulait toujours pour la provocation de tantôt. Cette dernière, des flammes dansant sur ses mains, ne voulait qu'une chose, tuer l'archère. Trouvant sa cible, elle se dépêcha de courir dans sa direction.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange avec des pâtes, parait-il. Dommage que je ne mange pas IRL, ça aurait été très drôle !

\- Tu devrais te méfier de moi ! riposta Mitsuki, qui cherchait le meilleur angle pour tirer.

\- J'ai le goût du sang en moi ! clama Rain tout en lançant des boules de feu sur son adversaire. Tu vas mourir !

\- Je suis psychopathe, sociopathe, schizophrène, lunatique, perverse et pyromane ! Je suis redoutable !

Mitsuki, ayant enfin trouvé l'angle qu'elle désirait, malgré les jets de flammes qu'elle devait éviter, toucha en plein cœur Rain. Qui eut tout juste le temps de lancer une dernière attaque.

\- Par la lumière et l'ombre, crève !

Mitsuki se prit un phénix de feu en pleine figure. Les deux guerrières moururent en même temps.

Au fil des minutes, il s'avéra que tout le monde (sauf les soigneurs) était mort au moins une fois. Les deux chefs de clans cumulaient le plus gros score : 21 morts chacun. A la fin, ils s'étaient tellement donnés à fond qu'aucun soigneur n'avaient pu empêcher leur trépas régulier. Les adversaires, chacun de leur côté, s'observèrent avec haine. Ils étaient ensanglantés, leur staff en mauvais état, il n'y avait plus de potions régénératrices ni de pierres de résurrection. Il n'y avait pour le moment ni gagnants ni perdants.

Mais personne n'avait dit son dernier mot. Cela allait être le dernier assaut, l'assaut décisif, qui allait déterminer le résultat de la bataille.

Tout à coup, un message sur le chat commun à tous les joueurs intéressa beaucoup de monde.

La Mandragore de Nantes : "Le dernier épisode de SLG vient de sortir !"

\- Hiiiiiiiiii !

Toutes les filles sans exceptions se déconnectèrent pour regarder l'épisode en question. Mais pas seulement elles.

* * *

**Oui, je finis la fic comme ça, je l'assume pleinement.**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si vous n'avez pas réussi à saisir toutes les références, n'hésitez pas à me demander ou à demander aux principales concernées, vu que ce que je leur fais dire ou faire est lié à leurs histoires et profils. **


End file.
